Kioku, Memory
by Sailbot
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Kagome looses her memory after being hit by a car driven by none other than the successor to the InuTaishou Corp. Can Kagome regain her memory of her fiancee, or will fate bid her with someone else? Kagome x Sesshoumaru


**Yuki-Onee-Sama started this story, but i've made some changes and i'm going to continue it with her permission. Please enjoy !**

Kioku, memory.

Kagome lay in bed, sleeping soundly. Her clock read 1:30 p.m. She opened her eyes sleepily, looking at her clock. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was one hour late to her own wedding.

"Waaahhh!!" She yelled, jumping out of bed. She threw on a yellow sun dress with a white sash and a white sun hat. She ran downstairs, jumping into her white flip flops. It was a hot summer day filled with birds chirping, children playing and sweaty faces. Kagome dashed down the sidewalk, trying to brush her hair. She had grabbed nothing but her brush and was just trying to get to the hall. Once she got there, her brides maids could help her get into the dress and get her hair ready.

Kagome turned the corner, running faster and faster. Her pockets were empty, as she had only just washed this dress. She stopped at the green light, looking around frantically. Right as it turned red, she continued her journey. Kagome ran faster and faster down the sidewalk. She could imagine Inuyasha in his tuxedo, Sango in her pink dress. Her own dress was ivory with little pink flowers on the ends and on her gloves. The wedding was to be held in a huge banquet hall, filled with exotic flowers.

Kagome ran down the street, crossing it quickly. She stopped at a green light, but saw no cars. Running out of time, she crossed the street, though the light still green. She tripped on her flip flop and her sunglasses jerked off of her face. Not willing to loose 400 dollar sunglasses, she walked back and bent down to pick them up. It was only when she stood, could the driver see her standing there.

"KYAAA!!!" Kagome screamed upon impact. People on the streets gasped as the young woman was sent flying over the hood, into the windshield and rolled down the trunk onto the ground. Blood splattered on the windshield as it smashed into her legs, shards flying.; the sound of flesh meeting glass was indeed a horrible sound. Her legs lay, cut and sliced by the broken glass. Blood began to pool slowly below her head. Everyone went silent, including the young woman. The driver of the car opened his door and ran to the back of the sports car.

"God damnit." He cursed as he tried to lift her head. He felt a cool wet substance below drip onto his hands.

"Can you hear me? Hello? Damnit!"

The young driver flicked out his cell phone and dialed 911 with bloodied fingers. A number of people held their hands to their mouths, still shocked. Groups of teenages across from the driver and Kagome screamed as they looked. The driver lifted Kagome off of his chest, noticing the blood that stained his shirt. He also noticed it running down his chest, pooling below him. Her once white and yellow sun dress was soaked red in blood.

"Hello? I need an ambulance to the intersection of Kioku and Cherry. This woman walked infront of my car and is bleeding immensely. Yes. Yes, thank you." The driver hung up his phone and looked at Kagome.

He bent back down to the young woman, trying to find the source of the bleeding. After almost a minute, he found the source, groaning at the sight of it. A large cut lay in the middle of her chest, between her breasts, along with a long gash beneath her ebony hair. Hesitantly, the driver compressed her chest and head, trying to slow the bleeding. After a few minutes, an ambulance arrived, taking Kagome onto a stretcher.

The young man stared at the woman, the blood the glass, the lifeless expression she wore so well. She looked like a painted doll, splashed with the red of blood. A paramedic approached the driver, "What's your name?" He asked, catching his attention.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Taishou." He looked down at his hands, red with blood in her veins. "I should come down to the hospital. " Sesshoumaru groaned, looking at the ambulance.

"Yeah, if your car's okay, it'd be great if you drove behind the ambulance. Police cars will help escort us and you need to leave your information anyway." The paramedic walked away to go help the others in lifting the stretcher into the ambulance.

Sesshoumaru entered his car and sat down. He just hit a woman with his car. His hands were smeared with her blood, along with his shirt going from white to red. Something stung his eye and as he went to rub it away, he knew the substance. Blood, only this time, it was coming from him. He rubbed it off his forehead and turned on the ignition. He sighed harshly and waited for the ambulance to begin moving.

He followed the ambulance all the way to Sakura Hospital, and then followed them inside. Shortly after, he was treated for his own wounds and was able to wash most of the blood off. After almost three hours of waiting, the nurses asked Sesshoumaru if he knew who she was, or any of her family. She wasn't carrying any form of id, not even a credit card.

"I do not know this woman. I do not know of any relation she may have to anyone."

"Well sir," The nurse began tapping her pen on the clipboard she held firmly in one hand. "She is still being operated on right now, so perhaps when she awakes, if you know anyone who may know her…?"

"I will call."

"Also, could you please give us your cell phone, or home phone number, so that we may call you if needed?"

"Yes. Do you have a pen?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, what if he was sued? They could never get him for what his family had, but she could help to take away what little freedom he had left. Sesshoumaru left the hospital, kicking down a garbage can on his way.

After almost five days, Sesshouamru received a call from the hospital.

"Ms. Higurashi has woken up, though… she seems to have lost the majority of her memory. All she knows is that her name is Kagome Higurashi. Well, that, and she knows that she was hit by a car due to her own carelessness, but she has no idea where she was going. The doctor has said that due to blood loss and the fact that her heart had stopped beating temporarily; she will be experiencing memory loss. We don't know if it's temporary or permanent. We're going to run some tests, but we don't know what to do with her once she's recovered."

Sesshoumaru groaned, knowing he'd regret this. "Yes, about that. It seems she is one of the maids that works for my family, the Taishou Corp. One of the many orphans my family raises. I can bring her proof of residency now if you need."

The nurse sighed with relief "Oh thank goodness, we were scared we'd have no where to put her!"

Sesshoumaru listened as the nurse asked him to come by to see her. He agreed and got into his new, black mustang. He stood in the elevator for a while, and then walked around on the third floor. Room number 324. Sesshoumaru entered the room, seeing Kagome's face against the lights outside her window.

She had small stitches above her eyebrow and more on her chest and legs. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, grinning widely.

"Hey, come look at this!" She said while pointing out the window. Sesshoumaru followed hesitantly and looked out the window at the glimmering lights below. They were presenting a light show, right below her room. Lights in shades of blue, red, yellow, green and white danced around below.

"So you're the guy that hit me, huh?" Kagome continued to stare out the window at the amazing lights below. "Don't worry, i'm not mad. It was my fault and my fault alone. I'm sorry for having walked infront of you like that, but, it seems I've forgotten something. I apparently have some sort of memory loss from the crash. Well, that's what the nurses and doctors say."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her. "Are you going to leave?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked back out the window. "Yes. Understand something however; you are a maid that works for my family. I am a very rich man, and you are lucky it was me and not someone else. I will take you back." Sesshoumaru paused, thinking of his words. "... to my home to be my personal maid, as you are unfit to work in the Main House." Sesshoumaru smiled softly at her, praying she would believe him.

Kagome returned her gaze to the lights as she blushed. He had a handsome smile.

They spoke, for what seemed like hours, about news, recent occurrences, the president, Harajuku girls, popular singers and actors. A nurse knocked on the opened door, catching their attention.

"Visiting time is over; I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." The nurse smiled as Sesshoumaru lifted his jacket to go.

"Come back tomorrow?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru hopefully. Her brown eyes glistened in the shine of the moon. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway and closed the door softly.

"... Yes."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the dark banquet hall, twirling a vibrant yellow daisy. He crushed it, and then looked at Miroku.

"Not even a call. So I guess this is what's called getting left at the alter." Inuyasha said hatefully.

"Something must have happened. Kagome would never just leave like that; she could never deal with the guilt. Plus, we all know she loves you." Miroku tried to help Inuyasha look on the bright side. He considered it.

"Maybe."

Sango walked quickly, her heels clacking against the floor. She clutched her cell phone in her hand tightly, calling Kagome's cell phone.

"She's not picking up, I'm worried." Miroku waved his hands and closed his eyes.

"Heeeeyyy! C'mon guys! I say, we all just leave her alone for a while, because she obviously wants some time to herself! Come now my friends, let's watch some television!" The young man flicked on the news.

"Welcome, to the 10:00 news. We bring to you this morning's earlier story." The television buzzed as the female anchor spoke. "A young woman was hit by a car this morning, while trying to cross a green light. She was sent to Sakura Hospital for severe blood loss and a broken leg. Apparently, the young woman, about 24, has no memory of anything except for the crash and her name."

Inuyasha sighed, his mind still on Kagome's disappearance.

"Oh my god, that place is close to here! Wow, that's crazy, isn't it? The poor girl…" Sango shook her head.

"I know, it's terrible, I can't believe we didn't hear or see anything, it's so close! But that would suck, to forget your entire life. I wonder how she's going to get home." Miroku added. Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

"Poor guy," Miroku said sadly. "He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her." Miroku held Sango from behind.

"I almost feel as bad for the girl in the news story."

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She tried to think back to before the crash. She closed her eyes, thinking as hard as she possibly could, but nothing. Kagome sighed, looking around. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would return just as he had said. Perhaps he was lying, just to make her feel better.

Slowly, Kagome drifted to sleep at four in the morning. She dreamt of a spacious apartment, filled with beautiful dresses, hats and other material items. She could see herself, smiling while sitting on her bed, talking on the phone. Kagome opened her eyes, but found herself back in the hospital room.

"You're awake?" A voice bellowed above her. She could see Sesshoumaru, standing beside her bed.

"… So you weren't lying?" Kagome said, stretching her arms.

"I do not lie."

"Liar." Kagome giggled.

"I had a really weird dream; I was in this apartment, talking on a cell phone really happily. Plus, it was really big, with lots of good things. Wait, do you think that it could be my memory coming back?" Kagome looked at Sesshouamru with wide eyes.

"Probably not." Sesshoumaru tried to change the subject by handing her a bag of pink colored sticks, a can of tea and a box.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked her, noticing her confusion.

"Umm… that's… a can?" She said hopefully. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It's strawberry pocky as a treat, a bentou and green tea. I know how disgusting hospital food is and I was going to go get my lunch anyway, so…" Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, placing another bentou, another can of green tea and chocolate pocky.

"You like, the brown one?" She asked, taking the top off the bentou.

"I like chocolates, so yes, I like the chocolate version." He pulled out two pairs of chopsticks, handing a pink pair to Kagome.

"Here. Chopsticks." He handed them to her, placing the black ones in his hand.

"Aww, The black ones are cooler." Kagome smiled, placing her soy sauce packets on the bentou box top. Sesshoumaru switched hands and handed her the black chopsticks instead.

Kagome stared at them for a moment. "You're willing to eat with pink chopsticks?" She giggled quietly.

"Chopsticks are chopsticks."

He smirked at her as she took the chopsticks from his hand. She picked up the sushi, holding it towards Sesshoumaru.

"What… type is this?" She asked. He examined it quickly, and then came to a conclusion.

"It's crab." He said, putting one in his mouth. Hesitantly, Kagome looked at it again.

"… Is it cooked?" She asked again. Sesshoumaru looked up.

"You really don't remember anything about sushi?" He asked, she shook her head. Sesshouamru picked up a piece of his own, showing her.

"Look, you take the sushi, which is just rice, seaweed and fish or vegetables, and you dip it in the soy sauce. Not too much, or else it will be too salty. Also, eat it whole." He dipped it in the sauce, then ate it.

Kagome tried dipping then put it in her mouth. She chewed it, then swallowed.

"It's… GREAT!" Kagome yelled, startling him. "Uwah! I don't remember ever eating anything like this before! What's this one?" Kagome pointed to another piece.

"Squid." Sesshoumaru said, smiling slightly. She was so amazed by a simple bentou. After many 'what's this one' questions, Kagome finally finished while drinking her tea. Next, she opened the pocky, pulling one out.

She tasted one, and immediately loved it. Sesshoumaru pulled one out, and held it in front of him, watching her gush over pocky. She leaned over and bit his chocolate pocky. He looked on in surprise, but quickly turned his gaze.

"Waah! It's yummy too!" She pulled out another stick and shoved it towards Sesshoumaru.

"Have you ever tried this kind?" she asked, holding it before him.

"No." He said, watching her excited expression.

"Try it." She said, pushing it more. Sesshouamru bit the pocky slightly.

"It's okay. But not as good as chocolate." Kagome giggled.

"Well, at least now you know!" She smiled widely.

Sesshoumaru brought the garbage to the garbage can and threw it out. He picked up his blazer and said goodbye.

"Leaving already?" Kagome asked, tugging on his blazer.

"I have to go to work; I start in a half an hour."

"Oh… okay then, promise me this." Kagome pushed her pinky finger out towards him. "Pinky swear,"

Sesshoumaru paused. Kagome pushed her pinky out towards him, and furrowed her brow. He hesitantly wrapped his pinky with her's.

"Promise me, that everyday until I leave the hospital, you will bring me a yummy bentou and some snacks. Okay?" Sesshoumaru watched her as she closed her eyes and smiled. Her smile was bright like the sun, warm a blazing fire. Kagome awaited his reply, tightening her grip.

"And tea as well?" He replied quietly.

Kagome looked at him with bright eyes. "Yeah. Bring that one too."

* * *

**Please Favorite, Watch and Comment ! Thank you for reading .**


End file.
